Scattered Petals
by austyng123
Summary: Alexander Rosendale, otherwise known as Alex Rose, lost his father the night that his mother betrayed everything that they stood for. Alex forges a path that will ultimately lead to justice for all those that the Dark Lord Voldemort has wronged. With the help of his friends Voldemort won't know what hit him.


Alexander Rosendale had always believed that he lived a very peaceful and happy life. He had the love of his parents and they were also teaching him the theory behind magic. How much more could a ten year old ask for? He was an extremely smart soon-to-be wizard who grasped the theories that he was taught quite easily. He dreamed that one day he would become one of the most powerful wizards of his generation in order to make his parents proud. His father, Travis Rosendale, was the person he looked up to most in the world. He was currently one of the best aurors on active service. With one of the most arrests made in academy history he was on his way to becoming the next head of the aurors. Of course he the advantage of being a metamorphmagus in undercover operations. His mom,Isabella Black-Rosendale, was almost as accomplished as his dad in that she was and Unspeakable. Alex believed his life to be great until we get to where our story begins.

Alex made his way into the Rose mansion after having just been dropped off by his best friend Terry Boot's mom. He was supposed to have stayed their all night but he was forced to come home after a sudden emergency in the Boot family. As he made his way upstairs he began to hear slightly raised voices coming from his parents bedroom. Considering that his parents hardly ever argued and that he was a naturally curious boy he decided to see what was going on. Alex made his way over to his parent's bedroom door and began to listen in on the conversation.

"He's coming back Travis and we all know it! If we don't join him this time he won't spare our family!"

"Isabella you're being ridiculous. Voldemort stands for everything that we despise. He's a bloodthirsty bigot that must be stopped if he rises again."

"You don't understand Travis! He'll take away everything We've worked so hard can't just throw this all away." Isabella said as she tried to get her husband to listen to reason. Alex stared through the crack in the door with widened eyes as he witnessed the verbal debate that was occurring. While Alex didn't know a lot about Voldemort, her did know that he had done some very awful things after reading about him in A Magical History.  
"We may be able to keep what we have now but at what price. Our dignity? Our morals? We'd be nothing better than cold blooded murderers." Travis raged as his hair rapidly changed different colors of red showing just how angry he was becoming.

"I can't let you ruin our family Travis. I'm going to pick up Alex from Boot Manor and then I'm going to join the Dark Lord. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"What are you-" Travis was never able to finish his sentence as Isabella swiftly pointed her wand at him and sent him flying across the room with a high powered bludgeoning curse. Alex stared at the scene as tears fell from his eyes. He knew that curse had either killed his dad or had put him on the path towards death. Only the sound of his mother's footsteps coming towards the door was able to break him out of his stupor as he darted and hid in the room across the hall. He heard his mom walk down the hall and then heard the definitive crack that followed apparition.

Alex, realizing he had precious little time to lose,rushed across the hall and yanked open the door to his parent's bedroom. He quickly rushed to his father's side where he had crumpled next to the dresser. He took in the form of his father's body lying on the ground. The front of his shirt had a large hole that revealed his skin with a nasty purple bruise that covered his abdomen. He could tell from the look of the damaged area that the ribcage had most likely shattered into several pieces. Also, from the look of the blood slowly trailing from the corner of his mouth, some of the pieces seemed to have punctured his father's lungs.

"D-dad? Can you hear me? Hold on i'll go get help. You're gonna be alright." Alex said shakily as he tried to rise to his feet. As he was about to turn and head to get help he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to see that his father was staring at him through half lidded eyes.

"Don't go Alex. I want you to stay with me. There's nothing that you can do for me now" Travis said through rasping breaths.

"B-but-" Alex began but was cut off as his dad began to speak again.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am off you. You're the smartest kid I've ever known. I was so proud the day you were born. Seeing that you not only had black hair like your mom but you also had that streak of purple that could have only come from me. I was so happy. Not only that but your purple eyes came from me too. I don't think I've ever been happier than the first time I held you in my arms. I know that you'll grow up to be a great wizard. Just remember that I always love you. I'll always be with you. Now you need to get going. Take my wand from the dresser drawer and the emergency bag in the closet and get out of here. You remember the Incendio spell right?" At Alex's nod Travis smiled weakly "Of course you do. I don't know why I even asked. Burn the house down when you leave. It might keep your mom of your trail for a while. She may be very wrong but she loves you and won't give up until she thinks you're dead."

Alex quickly got up from his spot and angrily wiped the tears from his eyes. He retrieved his father's white birch wand from the dresser and quickly gathered the emergency bag from the closet and hiked it over his shoulder. He quickly headed towards the door before he was once again stopped by his dad.

"Live a full life son. Don't seek vengeance as it will only lead to despair. I love you" with those final words Travis Rosendale slipped into the realm of the dead. Alex quickly cast the Incendio spell and turned to leave. With a whispered "I love you, too" Alex slipped out of Rose Mansion and ran into the night with only the the burning off what used to be his home to illuminate his way.

* * *

 **This was the prologue for my new story Scattered Petals. Chapters after this will be substantially longer so don't worry. This is my first story so please leave feedback. Follow or Favorite the story if you want. Otherwise, see you next chapter.**


End file.
